Disney's House of Kids
Welcome to the Disney's House of Kids From the deletors of Disney's The Barney Boogie, Kids TIVO Shows, The Boys Girls and Buddies Show, and more! Until Now... It's Disney's House of Kids Disney's House of Kids is an animated/live action hybrid television series, produced by Walt Disney Television, Film Roman, Klasky Csupo, Nickelodeon Productions, and Disney Junior Scandinavia that originally aired from 2001-present. In the series, Mickey and his friends ran a nightclub frequented by many other children, live action and animated Disney characters from throughout the company's animation and live-action for the Magic Kingdom history. Characters by movie/TV show * Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger, J. Audubon Woodlore, Brownstone National Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, flowers and the Boy & Girl Tree from Flowers and Trees, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from The Whoopee Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe,Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Casey's daughters, the Black Robot from Mars and Beyond and various Black-and-White Characters * Mickey Mouse Works: Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", Abominable Snowman, the Goatman and the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp" * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, The Queen, the Vultures, the Forest Animals and the Magic Mirror * Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket,Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, The Coachman and the Donkey Boys * Fantasia: Magic Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Ostriches,Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, Jack-in-the-box, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus and the Bald Mountain Ghosts * The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles and the Boy * Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, the Ringmaster, Elephant Matriarch, the Elephants and the Pink Elephants * Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, Ronno, the Great Prince, Faline and a Chipmunk * Saludos Amigos: José Carioca and Pedro the Plane * The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, The Flying Gauchito and Burrito * Make Mine Music: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Willie the Whale, the Seagulls, the Caseyettes and Casey * Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear and Mr. Bluebird * Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo and Lulubelle * Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel and Tilda * Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the mice, Fairy Godmother, the King and, the Grand Duke and Mary * Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Playing Cards, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-and-Butterflies, Hammer Birds, Hedgehog, Oysters, Mome Raths, Pencil Birds and Flamingo * Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, the Pirate Crew and the Lost Boys * Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, The Rat Si and Am * Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, King Hubert, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds. * 101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Horace & Jasper Badun and the Colonel * The Sword in the Stone: Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Archimedes, Mad Madam Mim, and Sir Kay * Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters and the Fox * The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, the 4 Vultures, the Monkeys, Colonel Hathi and Hathi Jr. * The Love Bug: Herbie * The Aristocats: Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon and Lafayette, Scat Cat, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Edgar Balthazar, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Berlioz, Georges Hautecourt, the Alley Cats, Roquefort, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat and Peppo the Italian Cat * Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird and the Rhino Soccer Player * Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Alan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, Trigger, Nutsy, Captain Crocodile, King Richard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny and Mother Rabbit * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher * The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops and Evinrude * Pete's Dragon: Elliott * The Fox and the Hound: Tod and Copper * The Black Cauldron: The Horned King, the Horned King's Guards, Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch, Arawn, Gwythaints, and the Cauldron Born * The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Thugs, Mrs. Judson, Professor Ratigan and Fidget * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Benny the Cab * Oliver & Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Fagin, Georgette, Rita, Bill Sykes and DeSoto * The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, Chef Louis, King Triton, Scuttle, Max and Grimsby * Dick Tracy: Dick Tracy, Tess Trueheart-Tracy, Dick Tracy Jr., Big Boy Caprice, Breathless Mahoney and Flattop Jones * The Rescuers Down Under: Wilbur, Jake (The Rescuers Down Under), Percival McLeach and Joanna the Goanna * Beauty and the Beast: the Beast/Prince,Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston, LeFou, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Maurice and the Villagers/Gaston's buddies * Aladdin: Aladdin,Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head and the 2 Hungry Children * The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and the Wildebeests * Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Wiggins, Chief Powhatan, Kekata and Nakoma * A Goofy Movie: Roxanne * The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Victor, Hugo and Laverne * Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra * Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Little Brother, The Emperor of China, Hayabusa the Falcon, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu and Chi-Fu * Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet * ALF: The Animated Series: ALF and the gang * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave Seville, Ms. Miller * American Dragon: Jake Long: Rose/Huntsgirl * An American Tail: Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tony Toponi, Tiger * Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko, Dot * The Beatles: John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr * Care Bears: The Care Bears Cousins * Care Bears: Adventure in Care-a-lot: Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, Bedtime Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, True Heart Bear, Harmony Bear, Wish Bear * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrech, Monterey Jack, Zipper the Fly * Danny Phantom: Sam Manson and the gang * Dennis The Menace: Dennis The Menace and the gang * Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell * DuckTales: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack * Garfield and Friends: Garfield, Odie and the gang * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater: Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam, Chip the Seal * Hercules: Philoctetes, Pegasus * Kim Possible: Kim Possible and the gang * The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Guido, Ruby and the gang * Lilo and Stitch: Lilo, Jumbaa, Pleakley, Myrtle Edmonds, Theresa, Yuki, Elena, Stitch, Stitch's Cousins * The Little Mermaid: Princess Ariel, Melody, Sebastian (Prince Eric mentioned but not seen) * Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck * Mickey Mouse: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse * Mulan: Fa Mulan, Mushu, Li Shang * Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo, Baby Fozzie, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Janice, Babby Robin, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Robin, Uncle Statler, Uncle Waldorf, Nanny * My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman * Pinocchio: Jiminy Cricket * Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith and John Rolfe * The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup * The Princess and the Frog: Princess Tiana, Louis the Alligator Prince Naveen * The Real Ghostbusters: Slimer, Stay Puft * The Secret of NIMH: Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy and the gang * Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Prince Phillip * The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Nat Smurfling and the gang * Sonic the Hedgehog: Tails, Sally Acorn and the gang * Sonic Underground: Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena * Sonic X: Sonic & The Gang * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus * Tiny Toons: The Tiny Toons Gang * Winnie-the-Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Owl, Dexter, Gopher, Christopher Robin * Tarzan: Tantor * Fantasia 2000: Yo Yo Flamingo, the Snobby Six, Rachel, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, the Jack-in-the-box, and the Ballerina * The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Bucky the Squirrel, and the Official * Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Helga Katrina Sinclair, Wilhelmina Packard and Commander Rourke * Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann Pearson and Lydia Pearson * Michael: A wealthy 14-year-old who lives in his grandparents' mansion, with his grandparents and their servants, and his various cartoon character friends (whom he always believes in them, like his sister Corey did). His adventure will begin through the time warp, throughout the World of History to stand up against Smoke and his army of fears and nightmares with the help of his friends. He is the main protagonist of the film. In the brief time, he uses Lord Ruhed's shield and armor, and a magic sword. He shares Richard Tyler from The Pagemaster because he must face his fears in the World of History. * Grandma: Michael's grandmother. * Grandpa: Michael's grandfather. * Lord Ruhed: The knight of Pangaea. * King Chronus: The wise ruler of Pangaea. * Princess Lajaed: The daughter of Lord Ruhed and co-ruler Pangaea. * Smoke: The main antagonist of the film. Very similar to Hades from Hercules. * Magnusrectordracus: A prehistoric dragon that was turned to stone by Lord Ruhed's enchanted lance, and later awakened by Smoke. Similar to the dragon from The Pagemaster. * Homo Minions: Strange mutilated combinations of Smoke's caveman henchmen, stones, tools and weapons (maces, crossbows, flails, axes, katanas, tomahawks, sickle-swords, pickaxes, scythes, sewing needles, harpoons, falxes, scissors, hammers, chakrams, buzzsaws, bayonets, handguns, pistol swords, etc.). They resemble Ruber's minions from Quest for Camelot, although each of them has a different color. * The Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner and Emily the Bleeding Bride * Ryan Mitchell & The Gang (from Kids World) * Roary The Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter * The Fraggle Rock Gang * Team Pokepals * Team Go-Getters * Peep, Chirp and Quack * Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson * Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie * Tillie and Chip * Radar and Dottie the Otter * Joy, Aranea and Nellie * Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken and their friends * Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger * Mr. Blik, Waffle and Gordon Quid * The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) * Buster and Chauncey * Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z * Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley and Rosie * Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor and Princess Cadence * Heckle and Jeckle * Cool McCool * Sophie and Sky * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Finn McMissile * Holley Shiftwell * Dusty Crophopper * Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow * CatDog * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) * Stephen * Barney the Dinosaur * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Fireside Girls * Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge * Holly Hobbie, Amy Morris, Carrie Baker * Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor * Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Abigail Lincoln * Ms. Frizzle, Ralphie, Arnold, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Pheobe, Liz * Alex, Clover, Sam * Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Flounder, Eric * Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo * Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Count, Oscar, etc. * Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig and the gang * Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2, etc. * Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Lucy, etc. * Dave Seville * Dipper and Mabel Pines * Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, etc. * Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin * He-Man, She-Ra, Madame Razz, etc. * Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear * North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Frost, Sandy * Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Gutsy, Vexy, etc. * Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle * Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Vorb * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, and their friends. * Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Other Sugar Rush Racers, etc. * Yogi Bear (Main Character) * Boo-Boo (Main Character) * Cindy Bear * Snagglepuss * Huckleberry Hound * Quick Draw McGraw * Baba Looey * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Wally Gator * Magilla Gorilla * Peter Potamus * Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy * Squiddly Diddly * Atom Ant * Yakky Doodle * Snooper and Blabber (after Yogi Bear and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective) * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (after Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot) * So-So (after one of the Aladdin sequels) * Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (after Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (after Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella) * Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling (after Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto) * The Hillbilly Bears (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole * Leo Lionheart - One of the four leaders of the adventure team. Leo is the brains of the team since he comes up with most of the ideas. Whenever Leo can't think of a plan or is at a lost for words, he turns to Benny for suggestions. * Benny the Beast - The second of the four leaders of the adventure team. Benny is the team's brawn, with his super strength and agility as well as his mighty roar. He is also considered the voice of reason for team, making sure that they focus on what's really important * Johnny the Lion - The third of the four leaders of the adventure team. Johnny brings a sense of magic and positive motivation to the team, as well as a sense of humor. When Johnny hears an idea that he likes, he's willing to see it through to the end. * Rae the Lioness - The fourth of the four leaders. Rae met everyone onboard Casey Junior's elephant car in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. She's a close, personal friend of Mrs. Jumbo, but after she and her son Dumbo moved on to begin a new life, Rae decided to join Benny, Leo and Johnny on their adventure team. Rae brings a sense of compassion to the team, and the power of magic and healing. * Xiro - Leo's second-in-command. Xiro stands as a rolemodel for keeping everyone's hopes up. He makes sure that everyone respects each other and works together, because he believes that is the only way they will survive on their journeys. * Dagnino - Benny's second-in-command. Once a member of the villainous El Arca Predators, Dagnino assists Benny of helping everyone stay focused and only engage in a fight as a last resort. So far, he's the only one who's actually read the manual for Leo's time traveling omnitrix. * Kairel - Xiro's mate and a sister-figure to Leo. Kairel voluntarily makes sure that everyone in the team is present and accounted for. She also supervises in projects to make sure everyone is doing their part and has everything necessary. * Teresa Tigress - Rae's second-in-command, Dagnino's mate and a daughter-figure to Benny (mainly cause he is her creator). Teresa is a take-charge kind of female. She is as strong and fearless as her husband, and often backs him up, as seen in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. In fact, it was due to seeing her that Dagnino had turned to the good side. * Bruma - A friend of Xiro and Kairel and a sister-figure to Benny. Though sometimes a big overly dramatic, Bruma is a survivor-type of lioness (as evidenced of her mysterious survival after Noah's Ark). She brings good luck to her team mates, and bad luck to anyone who threatens them. * Panthy - A friend of Xiro and Dagnino, and a sister-figure to Johnny (but unlike the other two El Arca girls, she is an older sister figure to someone). Like Dagnino, Panthy was once in league with the El Arca Predators. Now she puts her acting talents to good use, and she works well together with Bruma and Kairel, making their team work more effective. * Rafiki - The wise old baboon from The Lion King who's also a personal friend of Johnny. After Kovu and Kiara inherited the throne, and Simba and Nala joined Timon and Pumbaa in traveling the world, Rafiki decided to do the same. By request of Mufasa's Spirit, Rafiki traveled to America to join the Fantasy Team and look after Johnny. Benny agreed to let Rafiki join, though Panthy and Dagnino were unhappy about it at first. * Lion (of Oz) - A circus lion from Nebraska. Lion is as brave as he is curious, but is occassionally disillusioned of his bravery since he believes the medal given to him by his old friend Oscar is the key to his courage. After his medal is stolen by the Wicked Witch of the East, Lion temporarily separates from the Fantasy Team to follow four other travelers (Dorothy Toto, Scarecrow and the Tin Woodsman) on their way to the Emerald City. Later, he quickly catches up with the team and rejoins them in the hopes of finding his friend Oscar once again. * Talon and Maggie - Leo's adopted parents and the leaders of the Labyrinth clan of Mutates and Gargoyle clones. * Claw - Husband of Queen Eliza, Talon and Maggie's friend, Leo's uncle and Benny's new step-father. Claw doesn't speak, yet Benny and Queen Eliza are able to interpret him well enough. * Queen Eliza - Benny's mother and Claw's wife. * Fang - (future member) Leo's uncle who once rebelled against Talon and nearly took over the Labyrinth. After sometime away, Fang returns with redeeming qualities for his rightful family. * Palladon and Tye - Benny's original characters from G.E. Predators. Palladon is the Leader of the GEP. Tye is the super-strong, super gentle member of the GEP. * Aurora Rose Worgen - Leo's wife. * Sunlight - Benny's wife. * Daphne the Lioness - Johnny's Girlfriend. * Gantu - (future member) Captain of the Galactic Alliance. * R2-D2 - (season 2 member) An astromech droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. R2 is a mechanic capable of fixing almost any problem, as well as interfacing directly with computers. * C-3PO - (season 2 member) A protocol droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. 3PO is capable of translating over 600 million different languages, as well as negoiating with various lifeforms. * The Cubs - (future members) Mackenzie, Lightning, Little Simba (also known as L.S.), Danny, Ruby, Sapphire, Tiana and Danielle, Alexis, Tiguar, Stefanie and Chang are the children of LionKingHeartFantasy Films family. * Heath Lynx - (occasional member/antagonist) The crew's neighbor and primary rival, a self-proclaimed "greatest" filmmaker, scheming to take them down after being humilated and plans to win Rae's heart, much to her chagrin. * Burgess and Gunflint - (occasional members) Rae's original characters from Sonnet. Burgess and Gunflint are androids who are built to serve and protect. * Scuttle - (occassional member) A seagull who is friends with Ariel, who bring him "human stuff" that he claims to know about. * Reuben - (possible future member) A lazy cowardly alien from Lilo and Stitch. He was capable of creating sandwhiches and worked with Gantu. * G. E. Predators : Prowl, Blaze, Jag, Cassie and Casey, Morsal Fin, Armagator * Lyon Rey * Joey Rey * Terra Rey * Tigger * Bagheera * The Moon Princess * Lionheart a.k.a. the Lion Spirit * King Samson and Queen Jaina * The Mystery Inc. - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred * The Ghostbusters * Slimer * Xellos * Genie * Timon * Pumbaa * Simba * Nala * Alex * Gloria * Marty * Melman * Zuba * Florrie * Leonette * Alexis * Vitaly * Gia * Tiguar * Stefano * Ling * Stefanie and Chang * King Julien * Mort * Maurice * The Penguins * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Ludwig Von Drake * Louis * The El Arca Predators - Coco, Patricio, Wolfgang and Cachito * The Road Rovers - Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag * The Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, etc. * Humphrey the Bear * Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin E. Levin. * Logan * The Trimaxian aka "Max" * Popeye * Justin * Isaac the Media Hunter * Loki the Snow Leopard * Bonanza aka "Bonnie" * Troy Troodon * John Silver * Stith * Prince Adam (The Beast) * Hank McCoy * Prince (Golden Films' Beast) * Prince Koro * Maria the Beast * Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt * Kyle the Otter * Rudy the Alligator * Dennis the Frog * Cassidy the Pelican * Kimmy the Elephant * Kaytlin the Otter * Rex * Elsa * Dweeb * Woog * Yao, Ling and Chien Po * Wubbzy * Daizy * Widget * Walden * Peanut Otter * Baby Butter Otter * Jelly Otter * Colonel Hathi * Donkey * MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Sally Carrera * Doc Hudson * Mirta * Pterano * Speedy the Snail * Sulley * Mike Wazowski * Jenny the Elephant * Heather the Rhinoceros * Matt the Owl * Scott the Penguin * Speed * Jean-Bob * Puffin * Adventure * Horror * Fantasy * Bartok * Linde the Snow Leopard * Shrek * Princess Fiona * Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kiara and Kovu (The Lion King) * Vanity Smurf and Smurfette (The Smurfs) * Schroeder and Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) * The Cat in the Hat * Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Bungo (The Wombles) * Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Yogi Bear * Oakie Doke * Thumbelina and Jacquimo * Anna, Teresa and Helena (The Baby Triplets) * Mr. Clever, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Shy, Mr Bump, Mr Happy and Mr Jelly (Mr Men) * Rapunzel (Tangled) * Tiger (An American Tail) * Phil and Lil (Rugrats) * Dopey (Snow White) * Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Megara (Hercules) * King Arthur and his Knights (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) * Rabbit (Old Bear) * Peter (Family Guy) * Misty (Pokemon) * Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) * Donkey (Shrek) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Tinkerbell * Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Noddy and Big Ears * Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Iago (Aladdin) * Princess (The Raggy Dolls) * Little Audrey * Bizza Bopkin and Baby Bopkin (Jamboree) * IgglePiggle and Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) * Jack Frost, Tooth and E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) * De-Li (Waybuloo) * Horton (Horton Hears A Who) * Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Kanga * Roo * Owl * Gopher * Lumpy * Darby * Buster * Christopher Robin * Mrs. Brisby * Pocahontas * John Smith * John Rolfe * Meeko * Flit * Teddiella * Slowpoke Rodriguez * Speedy Gonzales * Angel * Omar * Dizzy * Strech * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Rubeus Hagrid * Professor Dumbledore * Professor Magonigal * Moaning Myrtle * Ginny Weasley * George Weasley * Frederick Weasley * Percy Weasley * Remus Lupin * Mad Eye Moody * Ponyo * Sosuke * Fujimoto * Gran Mammare * Lisa * Maria * Freder Fredersen * Joh Fredersen * The Blue Fairy * Robyn Starling * Puggsie * Frankie * Sitka * Denahi * Leeloo * Korben Dallas * Ruby Rhod * Celebi * Jirachi * Ann George * Barbie * Courage the Cowardly Dog * The Great Eagle * Ted the Stuffed Bear * Doogal * Ermintrude * Dylan * Brian * Uxie * Mesprit * Azlef * Dialga * Palkia * Heatran * Giratina * Belle * Beast * Larn * Dark Wolf * Princess Teegra * Aladdin * Princess Jasmine * Iago * Rob Robin * Toaster * Radio * Lampy * Blanky * Kirby * Miranda Aquacod * Ratso * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * John Darling * Michael Darling * Jake (Pirate) * Izzy (Pirate) * Cubby (Pirate) * Skully * Pirate Princess * George Darling * Mary Darling * Tennessee Tuxedo * Chumley * Garfield * Odie * Godzilla * Matilda * Numbuh 362 * Mewtwo * Mew * Regice * Regirock * Registeel * Latias * Latios * Deoxys * Arceus * Good Fairy * Slimer * Stay Puft * Baloo * Mowgli * Bagheera * King Louie * The Vultures * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Mulan * Captain Li Shang * Littlefoot * Cera * Ducky * Petrie * Spike * Chomper * Ruby * Tria * Topsy * Guido * Mo * Bron * Dink * Flapper * Amber * Shyler * Crusty * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Ludwig Von Drake * Bert and Ernie * Cookie Monster * Big Bird * Grover * Elmo * Zoe * Oscar the Grouch * Count von Count * Abby Cadabby * Telly Monster * Baby Bear (Sesame Street) * Namine * Stitch * Mushu * Conan Edogawa * Sakura Avalon * Danny * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Togepi * Brock * Delia Ketchum * Professor Oak * Bulbasaur * Squirtle * Pidgeotto * Goldeen * Staryu * Vulpix * Geodude * Psyduck * Zubat * Onix * Charzarid * Raichu * Cubone * Snubbull * Marill * Venonat * Scyther * Lapras * Snorlax * Chikorita/Bayleef * Cyndaquil * Totodile * Noctowl * Poliwhirl * Pineco * Elekid * Pichu Brothers * Fievel Mousekewitz * Tiger * Max Goof * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Zordon * Alpha 5 * The DigiDestined and their Digimon * Jack Skellington * Zero * Sally * Pinocchio * Gee Willikers * Jiminy Cricket * Scalawag & Igor * Chanticleer * Patou * Peepers * Snipes * Goldie * Edmound * Hercules * Minnie Mouse * Genie * Daisy Duck * Ariel * Flounder * Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) * Prince Naveen * Princess Tiana * Charlotte La Bouff * Louis * Ray * Mama Odie * Basil of Baker Street * Daniel LaRusso * Mr. Miyagi * Ali Mills * Kumiko * Marty McFly * Doc Brown * Mikey Walsh * Mouth Devereaux * Data Wang * Chunk Cohen * Brand Walsh * Andy Carmichael * Stef Steinbrenner * Sloth Fratelli * One-Eyed Willy * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Babe * Ferdinand (Babe) * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Andy (Toy Story) * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Entei * Suicune * Raikou * Lugia * Ho-Oh * Groudon * Kyogre * Rayquaza * Taran * Princess Eilonwy * Umbreon * Espeon * Gurgi * Hitmontop * Stantler * Marowak * Sandslash * Skarmory * Flaaffy * Teddiursa * Phanpy * Kingdra * Mantine * Hen Wen * Fflewddur Fflam * Orwen * Orgach * Orduh * King Edilleg * Doli * Dallben (aka Mr. Dallben) * Unown * Tom Skelton * Jenny * Ralph * Wally * Mr. Monshround * Pip * Princess Odette * Prince Derek * Jean-Bob * Puffin * Speed * Bromley * Lord Rogers * King William * Queen Uberta * Esmeralda * Phoebus * Quasimodo * Hugo * Victor * Laverne * Clopin * Grandma Longneck * Grandpa Longneck * Tack the Cobbler * Princess Yum Yum * The Thief * King Nod * Princess Giselle * Prince Edward * Pip * Robert Phillip * Crusoe * Angus * Balto * Tod * Jenna * Bambi * The Great Prince * Bambi's Mother * Faline * Thumper * Flower * Kex Bradley * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * 26 * Mara * Stinktooth * Sawyer * Rjane * Anastasia * Dimitri * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Madison Taylor * Meilin Rae * Li Showron * Kero (a.k.a. Keroberos) * Julian Star (a.k.a. Yue) * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Cousin Oliver * Matthew * Dwayne * Steve * Malcolm * DJ Tanner * Kiara * Kovu * Shrek * The Tenth Doctor * Snow White * The Prince * Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Happy * Sneezy * Dopey * Grumpy * Bashful * Sleepy * Cinderella * Jaq * Gus Gus * Fairy Godmother * Prince Charming * Wallace * Gromit * Hutch * Lady Tottington * Victor Van Dort * Emily * Victoria Everglot * Stan Marsh * Kyle Broflovski * Eric Cartman * Kenny McCormick * Kenai * Koda * Arthur Read * Buster Baxter * Bunny Bunny * Babs Bunny * Fifi La Fume * Anakin Skywalker * Gear * Surfer * Loopin * Warrior * Shredd * Spiky * Scratch * Lightor * Rip * Pulse * Duster * Snake * Ghost * Freeze * Chill * Mech * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Cindy Bear * Ranger Smith * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) * Megaman * Rush * Jesse Greenwood * Willy the Whale * Elvis * Glen Greenwood * Annie Greenwood * Randolph Johnson * Nadine * Matt * MetalGarurumon * Dave Felis * Renamon * Gaomon * Ryo Vulpes * Guilmon * Masami Hedgehog * Terriermon * Billy * Romeo * Juliet * Aleu * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Link * Princess Zelda * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby (Kirby! Right Back At Ya!) * Tiff and Tuff * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombardi * Lucario * Emerl * G-merl * Billy Peltzer * Pete Fountaine * Gizmo * Amalthea * Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Spyro the Dragon * Cynder the Dragon * The Wiggles * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Wags the Dog * Henry the Octopus * Captain Feathersword * Ttark * Spirit * Jen * Kira * Fizzigig * Mystics * Podlings * Aughra * Babar * BJ * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Wonder Pets * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Kai-lan Chow * Rintoo * Tolee * Hoho * Lulu * Leo * June * Quincy * Annie * Rocket * Clifford * T-Bone * Cleo * Billy * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Heffer * Filburt * Shelia * Gladys * Spunky * Ribert * Robert (Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld) * Batty Koda * Dominic Richardson * Dom Richos * White the Dog * Tinker Bell * Scrappy-Doo * Earthworm Jim * Peter Puppy * Strawberry Shortcake * Yakko, Wakko and Dot * Sagwa Miao * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Finn McMissile * Holley Shiftwell * Sally Carrera * Doc Hudson * Thomas the Tank Engine * Percy * Toby * Emily (Thomas & Friends) * Duck the Great Western Engine * Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends) * Oliver (Thomas & Friends) * Toad (Thomas & Friends) * James * The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) * Stanley (Thomas and Friends) * Twilight Sparkle * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rarity * Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * Luke (Thomas & Friends) * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty (Thomas & Friends) * Duncan * Duke (Thomas & Friends) * Smudger * Belldandy * Keiichi Morisato * Skuld * Urd * Victor (Thomas and Friends) * Kevin (Thomas and Friends) * Hiro * Charlie (Thomas and Friends) * Cool McCool * Theodore Tugboat * Hank (Theodore Tugboat) * Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * George (Theodore Tugboat) * Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) * DookyIKRDooky * Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger * Little Engine * CatDog * Bob the Builder * Scoop * Muck * Dizzy * Roley * Lofty * Gripper and Grabber * Tugger * Shorty * The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) * Fife (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) * Team Pokepals * Team Go-Getters * Mr. Men and Little Misses * Rita and Runt * Characters from Xalax Island * Tulio * Miguel * Po the Panda * The Furious Five * Robin Hood * Little John * Genki (Monster Rancher) * Holly (Monster Rancher) * Mocchi (Monster Rancher) * Suezo (Monster Rancher) * Golem (Monster Rancher) * Tiger (Monster Rancher) * Hare (Monster Rancher) * Boots the Monkey * Wolfgang * Sean Barnes * Jessie Barnes * Cubby (Alaska) * Voko * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan * Mike Wazowski * Woody Woodpecker * Emily (from Little Bear) * Duck * Owl (Little Bear) * Cat * Mitzi * Cub * Poppy * Pete * Nofeet * Mother Bear * Father Bear * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Eddie Valiant * The Flintstones * The Jetsons * Mr. Spacely * Hannah Phillips * Andy's Mom * Crash Bandicoot * Peppy Hare * Slippy Toad * Jeannie * Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sir Ebrum * Lady Like * Knuckle Joe * Meta Knight * Luke (Lucky Luke) * Luke Skywalker * Master Chief * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Blue * Periwinkle * Tom Morrow 2.0 * Peter Pan * Patamon * Gatomon * Veemon * Armadillomon * Hawkmon * Wormmon * Yao * Ling * Chien Po * Jimmy Kudo * Osmosis Jones * Drix * Popeye * Olive Oyl * J. Willington Whimpy * Sweepea * Zazu * Quick Draw McGraw * Huckleberry Hound * The Banana Splits * Hocus * Pocus * Sailor Moon * Sailor Scouts * Hong Kong Phooey * Super Chicken * Fred the Lion * Willow Ofgood * The Rainbow Panthers * Snagglepuss * Aisling * Lego * Good Michelle * Despereaux * Roscuro * Princess Pea * Naruto * Susuke (Naruto) * Hazel * Fiver * Bigwig * Pipkin * Blakberry * Hawbit * Dandelion * Keehar * Hannah * Angemon * Angewomon * Kim Possible * Christopher Columbus * Pico the Woodworm * Joe Carioca * Panchito * The Robinson Family * Ned Land * The Rugrats * Thundra * Rafiki * Fred (Timon and Pumbaa) * Irwin T * Jeremy the Crow * Dumbo * Timothy Q. Mouse * Jim Crow and his Brothers * Henry the Gecko * The Powerpuff Girls * Chowder * Ren & Stimpy * Mr. Bumby * Boo * Friend Owl * Merlin * Boris (Balto) * Muk (Balto) * Luk (Balto) * Dr. Sy N Tist * Brian * Flash Gordon * Alakazam (Alakazam the Great) * Sir Quigley Broken Bottem * Max Lulipopo * Prince Amat * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Pops * Skips * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Margaret (Regular Show) * Yoyo * Doc Croc * Sam Collins * Preston Stormer * William Furno * Daniel Rocka * Mighty Mouse * Aigis * Yukari Takeba * Junpei Iori * Mitsuru Kirijo * Akihiko Sanada * Fuuka Yamagishi * Ken Amada * Koromaru * Metis * Yu Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Chie Satonaka * Yukiko Amagi * Kanji Tatsumi * Rise Kujikawa * Teddie * Naoto Shirogane * Labrys * Bongo * Lulubelle * Mowgli, Shanti, Baloo and Bahgerra (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) * Alice and Wendy (Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan) * Mavis the Fairy (Willo the Wisp) * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Ren and Stimpy * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Friend Owl (Bambi) * Parsley the Lion and Bayleaf the Gardener (The Herbs) * Neil Kinnock and Roy Hattersley (Spitting Image) * Johnson, McDuff, Diesel and Alfred (Johnson and Friends) * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too * Krumm (Aaahh Real Monsters) * Annie (The Forgotten Toys) * Mr Toad (The Wind in the Willows 1995) * Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) * Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) * Jo (Little Women) * Mixy and Derryn (The Ferals) * CatDog * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) * Ally (Moschops) * Sooty * Romuald the Reindeer * Princess Daphne (Dragon's Lair) * Wallace & Gromit * Slouchy Smurfling and Sassette (The Smurfs) * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Back to Front (The Raggy Dolls) * Chef (Total Drama Series) * Squiddly Diddly * Zoomer (Chorlton and the Wheelies) * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Jasmine (Aladdin) * Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Anastasia * Quick Draw McGraw * Dug (Up) * Herr von Cuckoo (The Gingerbread Man) * Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Courtney (Total Drama) * Woody (Toy Story) * Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) * Barney * Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Mulan * Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Richelle, Billy & Ruby Biggles, Alisa, Ray, Caroline, Garret, Kortney, Taylor, Jackson C., and all of their characters * Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Anne, Jane Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Kimberly, Dylan and their friends, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, CeCe Jenkins and all of the characters * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby * Guido * Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck * Skip * Mr. Thicknose * Remy the Rat and Emile * Jacquimo * Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer * Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso * Stanley * Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Hugh Test and Lila Test * Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Anais Watterson * Journey Into Imagination With Figment: Figment * The Walt Disney Company: Roy E. Disney and lots more! Cast * Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor – Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Fauna, Miss Bianca * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie * Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Little Red Riding Hood, Chip, Flora, Mlle. Upanova, Queen of Hearts, The Fates * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Sheriff of Nottingham * Jason Marsden - Max Goof * Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake, "How To" Narrator, Doorknob, Caterpillar, Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Playing Cards, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Tweedledum & Tweedledee, White Rabbit, Zeus * Jim Cummings - Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, King Larry, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed the Hyena, Humphrey the Bear, Kaa * Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse, Scuttle, Basil of Baker Street, March Hare, Ratigan * Rod Roddy - Mike the Microphone, The Narrator * Frank Welker - Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Pegasus, Lucifer, Louie The Mountain Lion, Tantor, Flit, miscellaneous animal characters * Mark Moseley - Mushu * Irene Bedard - Pocahontas * Dan Castellaneta - Genie * April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow * Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito * Jason Alexander - Hugo * René Auberjonois - Chef Louis * Kathryn Beaumont - Alice * Michael Bell - Pongo * Jeff Bennett - Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Shelby Turtle, Dennis The Duck * Jodi Benson - Ariel, Belle * Robby Benson - Beast * Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella de Vil, Madam Leota * Cathy Cahn - Fifer Pig * Hamilton Camp - Merlin * Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket * Pat Carroll - Ursula * Louise Chamis - Evil Queen's Witch Form * Steven Curtis Chapman - Thomas O'Malley * Cam Clarke - Simba * Robert Costanzo - Philoctetes * Peter Cullen - Eeyore * Grey DeLisle - Roxanne * Tate Donovan - Hercules * Susan Egan - Megara * John Fiedler - Piglet * Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab * Jonathan Freeman - Jafar * Matt Frewer - Panic * Carolyn Gardner - Snow White * Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain * Gilbert Gottfried - Iago * Michael Gough - Gopher * Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Princess Aurora * Jess Harnell - Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy * Estelle Harris - Mrs. Turtle * Nikita Hopkins - Roo * Eric Idle - Pluto Angel * Tony Jay - Magic Mirror, Shere Khan, Frollo * Penn Jillette - Pluto Devil * Bob Joles - Sneezy * Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy * Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine * J.P. Manoux - Kuzco * Ming-Na - Mulan * Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig * Lois Nettleton - Maleficent * Jerry Orbach - Lumiere * John O'Hurley - Phantom Blot * Rob Paulsen - Jose Carioca * Tony Pope - Geppetto * Kevin Michael Richardson - Crow, Prince John * Kimmy Robertson - Fifi * Will Ryan - Willie the Giant * Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa * Kevin Schon - Timon, Happy * Paul Shaffer - Hermes * Kath Soucie - Perdita, Bimbettes * Florence Stanley - Wilhemina Packard * David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth * Andre Stojka - Archimedes, Owl * Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan * Scott Weinger - Aladdin * Michael Welch - Pinocchio * Richard White - Gaston * James Woods - Hades * Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian * Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck and lots more! Discography *Disney's House of Kids - Mickey's Magical Holidays Snowed In At The House Of Kids *Disney's House of Kids - Mickey's Stolen BIG Pilot Episodes *Disney's House of Kids - The Friendship Club Collections *Disney's House of Kids - The Friendship Club Platinum Edition Collections *Disney's House of Kids - The Friendship Club Special Edition Collections Category:Ideas Category:Television series by Disney Junior Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Episodes Category:Candidates for deletion